Alphas, Betas and Omega
by Infinite-Reflections
Summary: Derek finds an unconscious guy collapsed in front of the burnt out remains of his house. Realizing the kid is a mage he quickly recruits him into the pack. Yaoi, DerekOC, ScottAllison, (StilesDanny?)
1. Home stretch

Hello, I finally decided to try my hand at writing. This is my first story so there are a few things I want to clear up. This story along with my other stories will be yaoi (i.e. gay, bl, ect). Also please forgive chronology due to the fact that time is my worst reference point. Oh and I am quite lazy/impatient so if you find a section dry/poor quality/rushed it was likely written at 4:00am the night a project is due. There is an OC and OOCness in this story but I will do my best to explain. It is quite likely that there will be long periods when there is no update at all. And lastly I have not finished watching Teen wolf so if anything gets messed up I will ether delegate the job to someone else or circumvent it.

Anyway on to the story

He was so close he could sense it, no literally all of his senses were screaming at him to move, that he was finally nearing his destination. His eye's darting about the place noting any signs of life, his ears listening for a soundless call, his nose filled with the scent of the forest trying to isolate a single smell, his whole body alight with joy totally ignoring the draining fatigue that he felt, even his mouth was yearning to get the trek over with. Finally after 3 month of traveling he had made it. He looked up at an old burned down house that would once have been the size of a mansion and with conflicting feelings of elation and remorse gave in to exhaustion.

Derek returned home after chasing off a number of argent reinforcements to find a teen collapsed in front of his house, the boy was quite slim almost to thin and looked as though he had never had a full meal in his life. Derek approached sniffing the air for any signs of a trap but all he could smell was the over whelming strain emanating off of the unconscious boy in front of him. still even though there was no indications of danger Derek couldn't shake the felling that something was amiss. slowly he approached the boy and felt a jolt pass along his skin as though he were just shocked, and he was, figuratively, this kid was a mage! Derek's mind went into over drive, a mage was lying unconscious in front of his house in a state of total exhaustion, what was he supposed to do! Derek quickly pick up the mage and brought him in side before laying him on the couch, then, using a considerable amount of speed, went to search for scott.

Scott was changing after lacrosse practice when Derek appeared in the locker room faster then even his sharpened senses could even perceive.

"I need you to come help" now from most people this would be a request from Derek it was a command.

"Why should he help you?!" challenged Stiles only to promptly shrink behind Scott when Derek growled menacingly at him.

However Derek did answer "there is an unconscious guy at my house, who appears to have been chased here by the Argents and I can't watch him." he replied in a steadily increasing tone that ended in another menacing growl.

Scott however picked up on the lie or lack of truth in what Derek said. "If you don't give us the whole story then I'm not going to help."

"He's a mage" deadpaned the irritated Derek. "and he is alone at my house so lets go."

Stiles looked disbelieving, thinking that for some reason Derek was joking, but when all Scott did was move to follow he panicked and went with them.

Derek, Scott and Stiles hop out of Stiles's jeep and walked towards the old mansion at a worried pace. Derek and Scott quickly enter the house only to stop dead in their tracks unable to move from their position just in side the door.

"So Derek" called Stiles from just out side the door "where is…" before he was also stop by the sight of the house. The badly burnt interior of the house looked new. The walls were painted a light, calm blue, the trim of the doors was all deep oak along with the stairs and floor, a rug sat at the entrance where the three of them stood, there were even paintings on the walls but none of them could really see what they depicted.

Through the glass doors into the living room the approaching figure of the newly arrived mage. As he push open the doors with far to little effort Derek sprung into motion, grabbing the unprepared mage by the throat and lifting him off the ground. "what did you do to my house." snarled Derek glaring daggers into the mage.

The mage had a terrified and crushed look on his face like someone who tried to help only to have it thrown back at him. "I'm s-sorrry, I-I…." whimpered the mage pathetically looking about ready to cry before whispering softly but hurriedly** "oh home and hearth of the hale, let truth of sight prevail."** With a gesture akin to pulling of a blanket the house around them returned to it's usual state of disrepair. "I'm s-so s-sorry I just th-thought you would have wanted your house to be fix when you returned, but I'm not g-good at fixing so I made an illusion instead." said the mage apologetically.

"Derek put him down" said Scott firmly "he didn't do anything."

"No this is my fault I should have waited quietly for instruction." panicked the mage "I'm always messing up" the mage looked down and away dejectedly.

Derek sighed before lowering the mage to the floor where he crumpled, softly whimpering, "you're an omega aren't you" stated Derek in an easier tone, to which the mage just nodded still whimpering "well you did well, but do not ever do any magic unless it is beneficial to the pact or under direct order to do so by another member"

Scott and Stiles were about to chastise Derek for being a heartless bastard until the mage looked up at him in awe. "you mean you want me as part of your pact." asked the mage as though someone had just handed him a map to nirvana. Scott and Stiles looked totally confused, one second Derek is about to rip out the guys throat the next the guy is beaming up at Derek as though he's a god.

"What the hell did you do to this guy?!" yelled Scott "You can't just threaten him into your pack. You're no better then your uncle." He screamed totally enraged, slowly transforming into his feral state and lunging at Derek.

**"change change form of man, cool the blood and flesh at hand"** was all Scott heard as a hand impacted his chest. Still in his blind rage he tried clawing at the form under his only to find that he was no longer wolf-like. taking note once more of his surrounding he notice that it was not Derek under him but the mage. Not only that but the mage had his and planted on his chest and was blushing fiercely.

"I would get off him if I were you" stated Derek in his usual monotone. "you're making him uncomfortable."

"You"re the one that lifted him off the ground by his throat." said Stile angrily "how is Scott sitting on him worse then that."

"He's an omega" stated Derek as though that explained everything, but all he got was black looks. Reaching down he lifted the mage out from under Scott as he began to fidget and twitch. "omega's are at the bottom of the pack, they are incredibly indecisive and as such do not survive well out side of large packs." explained Derek. "Omega's are instinctually driven to seek out the closest alpha and many commit suicide if a pack is disbanded. with the increasing number of hunters in this area there are very few packs. However this one," Derek said shacking the mage he held slightly aloft by the scruff of his neck for emphasis "is not a werewolf so he is in less danger. Lastly Omega's are the only people able to carry offspring of werewolves" Finish Derek only to be met with the really confused looks of both Scott and Stiles.

Stiles was the first to speak up "but he a guy!"

He was so close he could sense it, no literally all of his senses were screaming at him to move, that he was finally nearing his destination. His eye's darting about the place noting any signs of life, his ears listening for a soundless call, his nose filled with the scent of the forest trying to isolate a single smell, his whole body alight with joy totally ignoring the draining fatigue that he felt, even his mouth was yearning to get the trek over with. Finally after 3 month of traveling he had made it. He looked up at an old burned down house that would once have been the size of a mansion and with conflicting feelings of elation and remorse gave in to exhaustion.

Derek returned home after chasing off a number of argent reinforcements to find a teen collapsed in front of his house, the boy was quite slim almost to thin and looked as though he had never had a full meal in his life. Derek approached sniffing the air for any signs of a trap but all he could smell was the over whelming strain emanating off of the unconscious boy in front of him. still even though there was no indications of danger Derek couldn't shake the felling that something was amiss. slowly he approached the boy and felt a jolt pass along his skin as though he were just shocked, and he was, figuratively, this kid was a mage! Derek's mind went into over drive, a mage was lying unconscious in front of his house in a state of total exhaustion, what was he supposed to do! Derek quickly pick up the mage and brought him in side before laying him on the couch, then, using a considerable amount of speed, went to search for scott.

Scott was changing after lacrosse practice when Derek appeared in the locker room faster then even his sharpened senses could even perceive.

"I need you to come help" now from most people this would be a request from Derek it was a command.

"Why should he help you?!" challenged Stiles only to promptly shrink behind Scott when Derek growled menacingly at him.

However Derek did answer "there is an unconscious guy at my house, who appears to have been chased here by the Argents and I can't watch him." he replied in a steadily increasing tone that ended in another menacing growl.

Scott however picked up on the lie or lack of truth in what Derek said. "If you don't give us the whole story then I'm not going to help."

"He's a mage" deadpaned the irritated Derek. "and he is alone at my house so lets go."

Stiles looked disbelieving, thinking that for some reason Derek was joking, but when all Scott did was move to follow he panicked and went with them.

Derek, Scott and Stiles hop out of Stiles's jeep and walked towards the old mansion at a worried pace. Derek and Scott quickly enter the house only to stop dead in their tracks unable to move from their position just in side the door.

"So Derek" called Stiles from just out side the door "where is…" before he was also stop by the sight of the house. The badly burnt interior of the house looked new. The walls were painted a light, calm blue, the trim of the doors was all deep oak along with the stairs and floor, a rug sat at the entrance where the three of them stood, there were even paintings on the walls but none of them could really see what they depicted.

Through the glass doors into the living room the approaching figure of the newly arrived mage. As he push open the doors with far to little effort Derek sprung into motion, grabbing the unprepared mage by the throat and lifting him off the ground. "what did you do to my house." snarled Derek glaring daggers into the mage.

The mage had a terrified and crushed look on his face like someone who tried to help only to have it thrown back at him. "I'm s-sorrry, I-I…." whimpered the mage pathetically looking about ready to cry before whispering softly but hurriedly** "oh home and hearth of the hale, let truth of sight prevail."** With a gesture akin to pulling of a blanket the house around them returned to it's usual state of disrepair. "I'm s-so s-sorry I just th-thought you would have wanted your house to be fix when you returned, but I'm not g-good at fixing so I made an illusion instead." said the mage apologetically.

"Derek put him down" said Scott firmly "he didn't do anything."

"No this is my fault I should have waited quietly for instruction." panicked the mage "I'm always messing up" the mage looked down and away dejectedly.

Derek sighed before lowering the mage to the floor where he crumpled, softly whimpering, "you're an omega aren't you" stated Derek in an easier tone, to which the mage just nodded still whimpering "well you did well, but do not ever do any magic unless it is beneficial to the pact or under direct order to do so by another member"

Scott and Stiles were about to chastise Derek for being a heartless bastard until the mage looked up at him in awe. "you mean you want me as part of your pact." asked the mage as though someone had just handed him a map to nirvana. Scott and Stiles looked totally confused, one second Derek is about to rip out the guys throat the next the guy is beaming up at Derek as though he's a god.

"What the hell did you do to this guy?!" yelled Scott "You can't just threaten him into your pack. You're no better then your uncle." He screamed totally enraged, slowly transforming into his feral state and lunging at Derek.

**"change change form of man, cool the blood and flesh at hand"** was all Scott heard as a hand impacted his chest. Still in his blind rage he tried clawing at the form under his only to find that he was no longer wolf-like. taking note once more of his surrounding he notice that it was not Derek under him but the mage. Not only that but the mage had his and planted on his chest and was blushing fiercely.

"I would get off him if I were you" stated Derek in his usual monotone. "you're making him uncomfortable."

"You"re the one that lifted him off the ground by his throat." said Stile angrily "how is Scott sitting on him worse then that."

"He's an omega" stated Derek as though that explained everything, but all he got was black looks. Reaching down he lifted the mage out from under Scott as he began to fidget and twitch. "omega's are at the bottom of the pack, they are incredibly indecisive and as such do not survive well out side of large packs." explained Derek. "Omega's are instinctually driven to seek out the closest alpha and many commit suicide if a pack is disbanded. with the increasing number of hunters in this area there are very few packs. However this one," Derek said shacking the mage he held slightly aloft by the scruff of his neck for emphasis "is not a werewolf so he is in less danger. Lastly Omega's are the only people able to carry offspring of werewolves" Finish Derek only to be met with the really confused looks of both Scott and Stiles.

Stiles was the first to speak up "but he a guy!"


	2. last seat in the class

It had been a week since the omega had arrived in Beacon Hills. Derek had been staying at his house a lot more now that the omega had started to repair it. He claimed that omegas should not be left alone for to long or they feel abandoned.

"good morning class" intoned the teacher that had decided to make Stiles and Scotts life a living hell. "we have a new student joining us today."

Scott was brought out of his day dream as a familiar voice spoke in a hesitant tenor. "H-hello my name is Tomas, Tomas Luman." The omega, Tomas, was in his class. "B-but Tom is o.k. as well." the class snickered at the shy new addition already planning pranks as he moved to take the only available seat, directly in front of Scott.

Gym was awful for Tomas, not just due to the exercise but because most of the others in his class were beta's and the only other omega, a tall athletic guy named Danny, continuously flirted with him. He just didn't get it, his two pack mates whom he should be tending to were ignoring him and an omega who had no evident relevance to the pack wouldn't leave him alone. Tomas sighed as he once again started paying attention to the game going on, the beta, Scott was attempting to score a goal but was being blocked, seeing this as a chance to be of some use to the beta, he rushed to help. well magically rushed that is. **"upon the wind a spell is cast, a mind is clear and feet are fast."** intoned Tomas subtly pointing towards Scott.

Scott who had been distracted by the looming spectre of his academic grades suddenly felt as is a load of bricks had been taken off of his shoulders and, momentarily forgetting about his worries, rushed forwards past the defender and whipped the ball towards the net. The spectators all cheered as one of the schools star athletes preformed yet another mind boggling display of athleticism.

Stiles, who was sitting beside Tomas, turned to him "Tom, what are you doing you can't do magic at school what if someone saw" he whispered in a harsh tone "what would they do if someone caught you?"

Tomas could tell that this beta was clearly ignorant of magic. "Firstly the only stipulations on my use of magic is to do so for the benefit of the pack and when directed to do magic. There is no stipulation as to where to use magic. Secondly if someone were to have seen and actual believed what they saw then I would simply make them forget what they saw." He said clearly. _Why would a pack mate protest against actions that benefited the pack? _

"What….!" shouted Stiles in a state of disbelief "you can't just force people to forget! That is immoral!" How, Stiles thought, could the shy, meek, indecisive teen from the day before talk about erasing a persons memory so easily.

"While you are correct that I can't erase a persons memory I am able to remove recent portions of memory" Tomas clarified believing that the only problem was that this beta did not trust the extent of his power. "I am only capable of removing approximately three weeks worth of memory without an external source of mana without causing major trauma to myself or the intended target."

"Trauma!" yelled Stiles, this time drawing the attention "what do you mean by trauma!" Stiles was panicking this meek teen could erase an entire month of memories from a person?!

**"dim the lights, kills the sound, none shall speak a word, nothing seen, heard" **chanted Tomas making a hushing gesture around the two of them. Stiles nearly ran off thinking that the mage was going to erase his memory. "I see that you are angry." said Tomas in a regretful but resigned voice "please, no one will notice, take out your anger on me, it is not good for tensions to build within a pack, so please for the good of the many vent your anger at me."

Stiles was taken aback. This largely innocent kid expected him to yell at him over an argument, one that he himself badly understood. "Tom I'm not going to yell at you" he said holding back his frustration at the teens lack of social aptitude.

"I did not expect you to yell, my old pack taught me that physical outlets are far more effective then verbal one." said Tomas lightly head bowed, ready, Stiles realized, to be struck.

"Listen our pack isn't an average pack. First off I'm not a werewolf and Scott only listens to Derek when he needs advice. Secondly no one will take their aggression out on you and if any of them try to then you are to try and stop them to the best of your abilities without killing them." Said Stiles in an attempt to set the omega straight and avoid further problems.

Tomas shot his head up with a look of panic etched across it. "B-but I am an omega, omega's should never go against the will of any pack member especially the alpha." Tomas stated with a look total fear on his face. "Wait why would you and Scott not join the pack fully? He is such a kind alpha, he's letting me come to school here, he is letting me stay in the room next to his in the mansion, he isn't making me work to total exhaustion while repairing the house…" Tomas went on with a dazed look in his eyes as though remembering a distant memory. "to be honest, I'm quite surprised that more wolves haven't join his pack, especially with the influx of hunters in the near areas."

"Well Beacon Hills would be the last place that people fleeing hunters would go." Stiles said easily "with Allison's family moving into town for a while"

"why would a human family effect the pack urge?" asked Tomas totally confused as to what Stile was getting at.

"Allison Argent." stated Stiles hurriedly "daughter to an entire family of hunters, one that know that Derek and Scott are werewolves, and who's grandfather is a psychotic werewolf killer, who can literally slice a guy in half."

Tom's face grew distant and darkened, leaving him with the look of calm malevolence. "if such a threat exists she must be eliminated."

"Wow, slow down their Tom. She is no danger to the pack, she and Scott used to be dating before she found out about her family and his lycanthropy." soothed Stiles, noting that the shrouded feeling that had been around them before had dissipated when Tomas had gotten angry.

Coach Finstock took note of the two boys discussion. "Stilinski, Luman your up!" shouted the coach."

After that things started going even further down hill while he was able to ignore the guys around him in the locker room they did not do the same for him on the field. Every time the ball came anywhere near him he was nocked to the ground by a mass of stampeding players. By the end of the game Tom was battered and bruised in more places then he could count. Only to pick himself up afterwards and continue on his way to chemistry.

As the final bell rang signalling the end of academic confinement for students for another day. Making his way out of the school to meet up with Stiles at his truck Scott caught sight of Tomas weaving his way through the dense crowds of students, as though he did not fully exist to any of them, and rush up to a leather clad alpha. Somehow, as though each student noticed at the same time, all eye turned to Tomas as he all but bounded over to Derek Hale. A sudden hush fell over the crowded parking lot as whispers flew from group to group, rumours about who the new kid and his connection to the infamous Derek Hale. Cousin, brother, nephew, past cell mate from a possible duration in juvie, the list went on and on as words and ideas were miss communicated in the rush. Scott grabbed Stiles and headed over to Derek as he unlocked the unlocked the jeep.

As the two betas approached they caught a withering glare of anger mixed with betrayal from the omega, who growled lowly at them. "what's wrong with you? what's with the aggro behaviour? I thought we were friends, you know pack mates?" asked Scott confused

"Except your not part of the pack. You refused to join the pack." stated Derek in his normal unexpressive voice.

"How could you!" cried Tomas "I trusted you! You let me believe you were a part of the pack. You tricked me into disobeying my alpha." Tomas's yelling drew the attention of everyone with in the area and all the hushed whispering stopped faster then it had started, as though the entire student body had been mute. Tomas had tears streaming down his face, arms shaking as if he were holding back the urge to hit them or run away.

Derek gently pulled open the passenger door and urged Tomas into the car with a surprisingly calm voice and reassuring murmurs. "Why the hell did you tell him that if you knew how he would react"

"Do you realize what could of happened if I hadn't told him now?" questioned Derek pressingly. "He would have tried to kill himself due to a mistaken belief of betraying the pack! As it stands he is in an incredibly delicate state which is compounded by the fact he only recently joined this pack. Do you even realize how important he is? Omegas are a dieing breed, which means less pure blooded wolves are being born." Derek sighed at the blank faces of

Scott and Stiles. Derek jerked open his door and got in and pulled out of the still stunned parking-lot which finally began to return to normal.

"I'm s-sorry s-sir…" whimpered Tomas afraid of Derek being angry at him for yelling and for using magic out side of the pack. Which, he now realized crushingly, only consisted of him and Derek. Tomas started to openly sob while muttering apologies for anything and everything that sprang to mind.

Derek after finally deeming it long enough for the omega to think that he had apologized enough even though he didn't feel that there was any apology needed. "Tom" he started firmly, drawing Tomas out of his mumbling apology "I'm not mad at you I was just concerned that you would bond to them, but don't worry. I'll tell you a secret, I also lost my pack recently, they raised me to care for omegas, they believe that all omegas were a gift." said Derek wistfully deep in thought about his family.

"B-but… b-but" Tomas looked completely torn between agreeing with his alpha or arguing that that was not how it worked, that omegas were the bottom of the pack and were only alive to serve the pack.

"You don't have to provide for the pack, as the alpha, that is my job to do my best to protect you and the rest of the pack." said Derek trying to console the distraught omega. "From now on just follow your more maternal instinct."


	3. Finally, A Home

Ok so I suck at chronology so go easy on me. also i forgot my disclaimer last time so incase there was confusion I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF.

Finally. A home

Tomas sat alone in the now fully repaired house, both happy to have done something to help and sad that their were so few to share the house with. Derek had told him to say inside tonight, that it was very dangerous to go out side tonight. That was the other reason that Tomas was still awake at 3:00am, Derek had forbade him from leaving the house and magic at a large distance with no line of sight was far to difficult to manage.

Finally at an ungodly hour Derek came in the door. "You are not to leave the house without being around a werewolf. But that won't be a problem much longer if everything goes well."

Tomas felt ecstatic at the prospect of what Derek had just said. "y-you mean that there is a new werewolf!" shouted Tomas happily " Who? Is there a way I can help? Are they betas? Omega?" Totally over come by joy Tomas rapidly fired of one question after another.

Derek smiled "Isaac, I found him stuck in a grave the night that Lydia went missing from the hospital, he's a beta but close at being an omega. I want you to show him that the pack is a family, that he's safe here."

Tomas just kept smiling unable to lessen his exuberance at the thought of more pack members. " Of course I will. I will never let anything happen to a pack member if I can prevent it. Wait Isaac is in my grade, he's in my gym class. Can I introduce myself to him?"

"Yes, I want you to introduce yourself tomorrow." He state simply "and Isaac has also pointed me in the direction of another potential pack member but I will wait to see how that turns out."

"Isaac!" Isaac turned to see Tomas coming over to him.

"Hey Tomas, how have you been?" said Isaac as he say Tomas approaching him although he really didn't want to be seen with the meek, not to mention gay, new student.

"I'm so happy about the news. It's wonderful!" yelled Tomas excitedly "I can't even begin to tell you how exited I am! you're a part of the pack, this is great."

Isaac immediately looked panicked "How the hell did you know that? Are you a werewolf to?"

"No no no. I am part of the pack too. I'm an Omega." Tomas said excitedly "you were almost one but i can tell you're a beta. Who did you suggest? was it Danny? Jackson? It wasn't Allison, Derek said I should avoid her, even though he said she was not a direct threat."

"Who I suggested is none of your business. And i don't care if your part of the pack. You're an omega so don't ever put yourself at my level." growled Isaac.

Tomas wilted slightly at the aggressive tone in Isaacs voice, unable to suppress a whimper that tumbled from his mouth. Tomas hastily muttered an apology, trembling at the thought that he upset a pack member. "I didn't mean to offend, I was just told that you were part of the pack and was told to introduce myself by our alpha. I'm sorry"

Getting the idea that Isaac did not want him around Tomas quickly left to find the beta that wasn't part of the pack. Tomas quickly made his way to the lunch room where he could feel the pull of the beta. "Scott!" Tomas called as he approached "how are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?" inquired Scott with a look of confusion. "I thought you would be avoiding me cause of the the fact I'm not in the pack."

"No, I am sorry that you are not part of the pack, but I'm not mad at you because of it." said Tomas lightly "besides i still think that you will make a great addition to the pack in the future. I have never once doubted that fact."

"I'm not joining his pack, what Derek is doing is wrong. He's cursing innocent people, people who don't fully understand what they're getting into." Scott said vehemently "He's already turned Isaac, and he plans to turn someone else soon."

"no one will be hurt Scott not while I'm here to ensure that." said Tomas adamantly "Although that new one does not seem to like me, and I'm not supposed to go anywhere alone due to recent attacks."

"Hey Scott how are you?" said Allison approaching the lunch table. "are we still good to study latter today?" Tomas instantly tried to shrink away from the table "Tomas you don't have to leave just 'cause I want to talk with Scott"

"I-I-ah…" Tomas tried to think of a reason to leave but his mind just blanked.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself earlier but things have been totally crazy lately." said Allison apologetically "I'm Allison, Allison Argent. I'm Scotts Ex-girlfriend."

_This girl is an Argent! What do I do! _thought Tomas panicked. no wonder Derek warned him to stay away. Allison noted the distressed look in the new kids eyes and reached across the table to place her hand over his. Tomas instantly flinched away although being attacked. "Stay away Baneslayer!" growled Tomas

"What the hell Tom, she's a friend!"

"She hunts our kind! Her family spawned the silver idea." panicked Tomas

"listen," said Allison in an attempt to be the voice of reason "I know what my family is, but I'm not part of that I'm doing everything I can to help Scott."

"So you're not Gerard's granddaughter, you know Gerard Argent, slayer of wolves, Bane of the dark, He who has dominion over beasts. The one that killed my entire pack, the first one that ever excepted me."

"He did that?" asked Scott

"He has single handedly killed more people then anyone else in all of argent history." said Tomas "but I believe you and since you introduced yourself… my name is Tomas Luman, I'm a mage and currently the only omega in Dereks pack. I am very glad to hear that you are against your family traditions, and i hope that you might also join the pack one day." he replied brightly

"Tomas" said Scott tentatively "are you by chance Bi-polar?"

"Well that is a large plausibility. Any way, did you hear about the attacks recently? A couple was attacked in the woods last night, they say that it was some kind of large animal, big claws, capable of smashing through windows, the wife escaped but the husband died."

"Yeah Stiles heard about it from his dad, they think it's the same thing that killed Isaac's dad." said Tomas "I think he might still be a bit hurt by that."

"well it's only gonna get worse, I overheard that they plan to arrest him as a suspect to his dad's murder." whispered Scott "and tonights the full moon so that will be a problem."

*time skip* (just a little one)

Stiles broke Isaac out of jail and he is now living at the house. Erica joins the pack. Lydia breaks down screaming at the ice rink. Scott fights Erica and Isaac in an attempt to stop them, futilely, from turning Boyd, a lizard attacked and killed a mechanic fixing Stiles car, which is believe to be the same one from Isaac's house.

Isaac came charging over and around the large obstacles in an abandoned warehouse before leaping of a support column in an attempt to catch Derek off guard with a full body tackle, however the only thing that his fancy jumping got him was slammed into the ground. "anyone want to try something that isn't totally predictable." Erica whom had also been thrown to the floor jumped up and straddled Derek kissing him passionately, only to be yanked off by the omega who had been sitting in the corner until recently. Both started growling at each other and snapping there teeth/fangs viciously. Tomas, even though he was at a clear disadvantage, would not give an inch to the female wolf.

"Never try that again bitch, our alpha is too good for you!" growled Tomas "I would sooner unmake you then have you defile him like some flea bitten mongrel!"

Erica, who was never very good at communicating, lunged at Tomas attempting to rip out his throat, only for both of them to be grabbed by the back of the neck and slamming them to the ground. Turning to Erica he growled "Tom's right. Never try that again." before turning to Tomas "and you, don't step in next time, besides it's your turn to train them."

Tomas craned his neck to the side in an act of substance. Erica and Isaac both protested adamantly. "How is this wimp gonna train us to fight!" protested Isaac "He couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag."

Derek smirked "Tom show them how strong that paper bag would need to be to hold you."

Tomas looked a bit shocked but nodded no the less. Hurrying over to his satchel bag, he dragged out a large leather bound book the size of an encyclopedia with metal corners, then ran back to the middle of the room and sitting down on a table. "when ever you guys are ready you may start. To be totally honest you should of attacked me long before I got to the book, and well before I got on the table." Erica and Isaac both scoffed and made to walk out the door as Tomas flips through the pages of his book. As both reach the door Tomas made a slashing gesture towards the two with a quite utterance of "**ventas**" Erica and Isaac are both flung to opposite ends of the warehouse. Both instantly leaped to the feet growling yet unsure what happened. "are you ready to start playing the game now." Tomas asked sweetly.

"What the hell was that" screeched Erica "How the hell did you do that?"

Derek couldn't suppress the laugh bubbling in his chest. The three new beta's had been ignoring the omega entirely after becoming werewolves. However Derek had assumed that they at the least knew that Tomas was a mage but… "Apparently you guys need to pay more attention. Tomas here is a mage, that book is his lexicon or what you might call a spell book. Usually he requires an incantation but that book has all of the incantations he has ever used or thought of. So if you can get out of here then I'll start training you to fight, if not…, well you have all night to try," Derek said grinning.

Boyd instantly stood and walked slowly to a window. Tomas once again slashed his hand without looking but instead of flying into a wall he was drawn over slowly to the middle of the room and suspended in the air. Erica and Isaac both darted at different windows that were close to them. Only for Tomas to hurl Boyd at Isaac and fling Erica into the both of the as they stood up. "This is to easy." said Tomas "Derek I'm sorry about interfering. Thank you for allowing me to make it up to you, though I loath that I will have to stay here all night because these three." muttering the last part Tomas as he stepped down from the table and walked over to Derek.

"Well you saw through that quickly" said Derek amused at Tomas's "but there is no getting out of your punishment. What one pack member does is the responsibility of the rest."

Tomas merely pouted his displeasure, before sending the table spinning towards the three betas who managed to dart out of the way. "Can I pleeeease have permission to ummm… what you call it… oh vent my frustrations." Tomas asked hopefully

Derek looked disbelieving at the normally introverted omega, who just asked to beat the crap out of three betas. "Do what you think will get them to learn the fastest." replied Derek giving Tomas a large room to work with before leaving.

Tomas grinned happily at having been given free range in the betas training. "Will you idiots stop trying to escape!" Tomas yelled again as the betas tried to escape out the door after Derek.

"Stiles, what is that thing" demanded coach Finstock as though Stiles should know.

Luck, however, would have that Stiles about 'the abomination', as the opposing lacrosse player had become known, and quickly relates the info to the coach, just in time for 'the abomination' to take out another player. Coach Finstock sends in another player, Stiles decides that this is the prefect time to search Gerard's office for the book that, hopefully contains information as to what they're dealing with.

On his way to his ever important but only mildly life threatening task he finds Lydia crying in her car. He attempts to comfort her but is pulled away by the task at hand promising to come back.

"Whatcha looking for Stiles?" Stiles whirled around with a startled yelp. Erica stood in the doorway smirking. "Derek wants to talk to you about what you saw at the mechanics." she said dragging him off by an ear.

Stiles was in the middle of retelling the events at the mechanic shop trying to hurry so that he can get back to Lydia. "why do you guys look like you've seen it…" he asked as he followed their gaze and chatting sight of it crawling down the wall.

Erica instantly wolfed out but only managed to get knocked out instantly by being flung into the pool. Derek crouched low to the ground growling out his displeasure. The lizard darted quickly at Derek nicking the side of his neck with

its razor sharp claws giving him a dosage of the paralytic toxin. stumbling away he teetered sightly before crashing into the pool Stiles turned fumbling his phone as he turned to look at what had crashed into the pool. Seeing Derek sinking Stiles jumped in after him. "Derek kick your legs!"

Derek growled "I can't you idiot, it cut me." irritated at the dumb beta that he was now dependant on. "why hasn' it finished us of yet? It has had plenty of time to do so?" As if on queue the lizard approached the pool placing it's hand on the surface of the pool before pulling away as though he were burned.

"Well that explains that." said Stiles. "Derek I can't do this forever, unlike you I don't have super human strength."

"Stiles swear if you drop me I will eviscerate you." threatened Derek in a low growl seeing Stiles eye the faint glow from his cell phone. "wait shouldn't the light turned of by now?"

"I think I managed to call someone but i don't know who." said Stiles

"Then shut up." growled Derek listening. Through the water in his ears and the sounds of the lizard hissing Derek managed to here a voice coming from the phone. recognizing the voice Derek let out a series of yips and growls. Stiles looked startled at the noises Derek had just made, not knowing that he was capable of such things. a few seconds later the phone went black.

Tomas let out a heavy sigh closing his lexicon, he had been laying runes around the house to prevent the argents from entering the area, both by repelling them and hiding the location from memory so no one could stumble across it. He had just finished laying the last of the runes when he heard his phone ringing. Rushing inside he picked it up as it was about to stop ringing, seeing Stiles's name on the caller ID he picked it up "hello Stiles." Tomas said politely only to get no response "Stiles are you there?" Tomas waited listening for a hint as to what was going on. Tomas sighed again thinking that Stiles had accidentally called his number, that's when he heard it, numerous yelps and growls. Recognizing the tone Tomas raced from the house into the forest rattling off dozens of speed increasing incantations.

Stiles was faltering Derek could feel his kicks slowing down "So care to tell me what the yipping was all about?" questioned Stiles panting heavily.

Derek was about to tell him that he should shut up and conserve his energy, but was stopped by as a familiar omega bursting into the room. Letting out a blood curtailing scream, Tomas preformed a whirling dance using the water in the pool to drench the lizard while also carrying Derek and Stiles on the floor near the bleachers. The lizard fled the area upon being drenched and Tomas immediately turned to inspect his incapacitated alpha.

"He's fine, he's fine." said Stiles "how did you know where we were?"

Derek however was the one to respond "Well you certainly got here just in time."

Tomas noticed Derek's lack of movement and instantly something clicked "**Heart is kind, intent is pure, I now bestow a universal cure.**" Tomas ran a hand over the wound immediately healing it. Tomas started to sway where he stood before collapsing. As he fell to the ground he felt arms wrap around him.

Derek growled at the omega in his arms. "There was no need to heal me, I would have been fine." chided Derek sighing when he realized that Tomas had passed out in his arms.

"Why the hell didn't you move earlier." whined Stiles "what the hell happened to Tom?"

"You are an idiot Tomas just healed me" said Derek "he probably used the last of his mana to do so." Derek looked down sadly curling a bit of hair behind Tomas's ear.

"Dude are you ok? I mean you actually look worried." Stiles joked totally confused. "Why do you always act like Tom's going to break at the slightest gust of wind, he just managed to chase of a monster that managed to best you, Scott and Erica with little apparent effort."

"Because if he ever thought that a pack member were in mortal danger he would scarifies himself instantly to protect them. But I can't ever let that happen." Derek said

"Well that's oddly deep of you, why is he so important to you?" Asked Stiles curious as to the cause of Derek's sudden kindness. "You're not normally this emotional, and to be honest it makes me slightly attracted to you." He said trying to lighten the mode.

Derek apparently didn't notice Stiles's joke but never the less responded to his statements "Tomas is an omega, and not in the lone wolf way that it has come to mean. Originally omegas were revered to have in a pack, they are stronger the alphas, more reasonable then betas, and are often immune to the aggression from the full moon."

"That sounds nothing like Tomas." said Stiles dismissively. "am i missing something?"

"Omegas, male and female, can give birth to pureblooded wolves. As such they must be able to protect the pups. However the instinctual drive to protect appears to work too well as it compels omegas to risk their own lives to protect the pack from even the smallest amount of harm." said Derek as he lifted Tomas up bridal and carried him towards the door. "With Tomas the problem is compounded, mana is the essences of life and the forces of nature, it is in every sentient being. If Tomas were ever pushed past his extremes, which he reached to day, it would kill him and anything he wasn't trying to protect."

"Trauma" muttered Stiles realizing what Tomas had meant that day in gym class "we can't let that happen to him, he just saved both of our lives."

"I will NOT LET HIM BE HARMED!" screamed Derek turning upon Stiles startling him "HE IS MINE! HE IS MINE AND NO ONE ELSE'S!"

Stiles tripped over himself as he tried to back away from the snarling werewolf. Derek quickly left, putting Tomas in the back seat of his car he speed of toward the manor.

OK so Derek got a bit possessive.

A/N I've written the next two chapters which are about 2 episodes each. Feedback is appreciated as this is not only my first Fanfiction but my first published written work. I have watched upto episode 11 so things might pick up again. expect sporatic updating due to me watching the show randomly.

****Spoilers**** I will not be bringing Peter back to life and as such will do my best to circumvent his role by using Tomas and other characters.


End file.
